No necesito Nada
by nyaza
Summary: Harry perdio todo... salvo cierta personita que puede devolverle a la vida... lo hara?


**_Necesito_**

**_(Capitulo único)_**

**_Por ChePotter_****__**

Estaba acostado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La noche había caído sobre su pálido rostro, y la luna se escapaba de las nubes para iluminar las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. No podía contener el dolor que sentía por dentro, y la noche era su única confidente. Ella sentía y saboreaba sus saladas lagrimas, y él escuchaba el silencioso viento entrelazarse con sus pelos negros. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí en aquellos momentos, no hubiera notado su presencia. Su túnica negra le cubría todo el cuerpo abrigándolo del penoso frío de la noche. Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban en esos momentos ocultos tras las lagrimas. El silencio era sepulcral.

**_Acostumbrado_**

**_Equivocado_**

**_No veo el cielo_**

**_Esta nublado_**

Como si el viento fuera a llevar sus palabras por el cielo, susurro: "Lo siento". Otra pequeña lagrima dolorosa recorrió su fría mejilla. Se sentía solo, perdido, sin nada que vivir, lo había perdido todo. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. Se estremeció solo en pensar en ellos. Ron, aquel pelirrojo que una vez conoció en el expreso. Siempre vivaz, hablando con una alegría inexplicable, pero siempre pronto para las dificultades. Aquel amigo con el que había compartido todo, no solo clases y dormitorio, sino también una profunda amistad. Todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos, las bromas, las salidas nocturnas. Todo se había perdido en una sola noche. Hermione, con sus cabellos enmarañados y sus ojos marrones como el chocolate. Ella siempre había estado allí, tanto para él como para Ron. Era una genial bruja, pero mucho mejor aún como amiga. Siempre había estado para ellos, siempre apoyándolos. Por más que odiara romper las reglas, lo hacia igual si pro sus amigos era. Harry no pudo evitar emitir algo muy parecido a una sonrisa, al recordar las peleas entre sus dos amigos. Habían tardado seis años de peleas en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero desde el ultimo año, se les veía muy felices juntos. Pero eso no había hecho que se olvidaran de su amigo. Harry había seguido siendo parte del equipo. Por que eso era lo que eran, un equipo, el trío de Gryffindor, los mejores amigos, el mejor trío de todo Hogwarts. Los extrañaba tanto, aun no podía creer que ellos no estuvieran. Harry Potter, no era nada sino tenia a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger junto a él. No había caso, sabía que nada sería lo mismo sin ellos. Pero Ron y Hermione no eran los únicos que ya no estaban. Su padrino, su tutor, su profesor más querido, e incluido el más odiado, todos habían muerto en batalla. Aquel ser que siempre lo había querido matar, lo había logrado. Físicamente, Harry, se había salvado, pero le había quitado todo. De aquellas personas que dieron su vida por matar a Voldemort, solo uno lo había visto morir antes de pasar al otro mundo. Dumbledore, aquel anciano de celestes ojos como el cielo de un hermoso amanecer, había dado su ultima mirada a Harry luego de ver como el ser que le había quitado la vida se moría en agonía. Dumbledore, había sido un tutor, que incluso había llegado a querer como a un abuelo. El mejor mago que Harry hubiera conocido, le había enseñado tanto que no alcanzaba el universo par contarlo, siempre lo había ayudado y había confiado en él. El planeta entero extrañaría al mejor mago de todos los tiempos, pero Harry también extrañaría a una de las mejores personas que había conocido. También había perdido a su padrino. Sirius Black, se había convertido en prácticamente un padre, luego de saber la verdad y saber que era inocente. Su padrino jamas hubiese sido capaz de traicionar a sus padres. Hocicos, como solía llamarlo, le había enseñado el sentido de paternidad, el sentido de alguien en quien confiar como un padre. Sirius lo había protegido en todo momento, incluso en el momento de su muerte. La lista seguía con Remus Lupin, el mejor profesor de Artes Oscuras que había pasado por Hogwarts, pero sobre todo una de las personas más sensibles y honestas que Harry conocía. Lo había ayudado con los dementores, y le había hablado de sus padres, pero sobre todo le había dado su amistad. Pero el que más había sorprendido a Harry había sido Severus Snape. El profesor de pociones lo odiaba y, sin embargo, lo había salvado más de una vez. El ultimo año se había enterado de muchas cosas sorprendentes sobre su profesor, que habían hecho que cambiara parte de su opinión hacia él, pero lo más sorprendente fue el día de su muerte. Severus había dado su vida por proteger la de Harry, pero habían sido sus ultimas palabras las que habían chocado a Harry.

-No te rindas Harry, tu madre jamás lo habría hecho, y tú lo lograras, yo sé que lo harás, Pero sobre todo no te atrevas a fallarme, Potter- le había dicho, mostrando una verdadera sonrisa ante la sorpresa de Harry.

Todos ellos habían muerto, ninguno disfrutaría de la victoria, ninguno lo abrazaría para festejar junto a él. Además, ellos no habían sido los únicos, decenas de aurores habían muerto y otros tantos se encontraban heridos de gravedad. Ni que hablar del resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, habían muerto unos pocos de los tres primeros años, y había decenas de heridos, que iban desde el estado en coma, hasta pequeños rasguños.

De los que había estado en batalla con Voldemort, solo Harry había sobrevivido, pero su alma se había quedado con sus amigos, en aquella noche, donde el brillo se borró de sus ojos, y sus labios dejaron de ser capaces de sonreír. Donde las lagrimas se habían escapado en una fuente de agua, desahogando el dolor. Donde las pesadillas habían comenzado, donde el dolor se hizo insoportable, donde todo parecía ser el final, donde Harry quedo sin ganas de vivir. Otras tantas lágrimas derramaron sus ojos. Sus lagrimas jamas serían suficientes para expresar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, para expresar el amor por las personas que había perdido.

De repente entre recuerdos se vio rodeado de los recuerdos de aquella noche. Voldemort se había convertido en cenizas, que pronto volarían por los cielos, esparciendo una nueva esperanza por el mundo mágico. Pero él no podía sentir alegría en aquellos momentos, todos aquellos que alguna vez habían significado algo habían muerto. No sentía ganas de festejar. Fue entonces que levantó su vista nublada, y se encontró con los ojos más maravillosos del mundo.

-Harry- le dijo prácticamente en un susurro, como si a los arboles que allí se encontraban les molestaran las voces.

Harry permaneció callado, empezaba a sentir que no todo había sido en vano. Ella había sobrevivido a tal masacre, y ahora le estaba hablando, pero simplemente no encontraba palabra alguna que decir.

-Harry, lo logramos, lo lograste- continuo Ginny mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, bajo su semblante triste.

-Pero, ellos…- comenzó Harry.

-Ellos dieron todo, incluso su vida, deberías sentirte orgulloso de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Estoy segura que todos ellos lo están- respondió Ginny con una sinceridad que lleno un pedazo del corazón de Harry con calidez y amor.

-No los protegí-

-Sí, lo hiciste, muchas veces, pero no fue tu culpa que hayan muerto. ¿Tu no crees que a mí también me duele?. Pero sé que ellos querrían que siguiera luchando por la vida, y para demostrarles eso, pienso alegrarme por la derrota de Voldemort-

-Gin, por favor- sus ojos se nublaron, y gruesas lagrimas recorrieron su cara, a la vez que Ginny lo abrazaba en un tierno y cálido abrazo. No podía recordar con exactitud lo que había seguido a aquel reconfortante abrazo. Si su memoria no lo engañaba, Ginny lo había ayudado a levantarse y aunque ella también se encontraba herida, eso no pareció importarle. Ya en la enfermería, ella se había quedado junto él toda la noche. A pesar de ser imágenes confusas las que llegaban a su mente de la noche aquella, recordaba perfectamente la tierna cara de Ginny diciéndole que todo estaría bien, antes de caer en un profundo sueño que luego se transformaría en una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido.

_**Apareciste sin que te buscara, nadie no esperaba**_

_**Encontrarte ahi **_

_**Tal vez tu risa no tenía sombras, no tenía cara **_

_**Fue todo lo que vi**_

Volvió en sí, había abierto los ojos, y el frío viento se los iba secando poco a poco. Pero por más que trataba, nuevas lagrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos opacos, y sin vida. Miro hacia delante, había pasado solamente una semana, y los recuerdos seguían muy presentes. Y a pesar de que de día lograba mantenerse en pie, cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el inmenso horizonte, los recuerdos lo azotaban, los sentimientos se manifestaban. Así había pasado las ultimas noches entre dolor, culpa, odio y amor. Tenia esos momentos, en los que deseaba morir, pero se mantenía vivo. Se lo había prometido a Ginny. Ella había sido tan valiente. Sufría, no había la menor duda. Había perdido a su única mejor amiga y a su gran hermano. Sin embargo, había soportado el dolor, por la simple razón de ayudar a Harry. No se permitiría fallarle, tampoco lo haría a Severus, que aunque en vida lo hubiera odiado, su ultimo deseo había sido que no le fallara, y no lo haría. Se sentía débil, sin posibilidades de vivir sin aquellos a los que había querido, solo quedaba Ginny. Pero como podía pensar eso. Ginny se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas en los últimos años, ella jamas le había faltado, y le había entregado su amistad incondicional. Ella significaba mucho, ella era su esperanza para salir de tal encarcelamiento entre los recuerdos, ella era todo lo que le quedaba y ella era mucho mas de lo que hubiese podido esperar. Miró hacia el frente, el lago reflejaba los pocos rayos que la luna lograba escabullir entre las nubes. Los arboles del bosque se encontraban en tal silencio, como si pudieran sentir que eso era lo que Harry quería. Miro el cielo, ¿dónde estarían sus amigos?. Fuese donde fuese sabia que estaban bien, ya que no habían muerto ni con miedo ni con horror, habían muerto orgullosos de dar su vida por una causa, la felicidad de millones de magos, Se giro, dirigió su triste mirada hacia el hermoso castillo, en el que había vivido tantas cosa, tantas aventuras, tantas peleas, tantas risas, y tantos secretos. Ese había sido su verdadero hogar, pero ahora la única familia que quedaba en él, era Ginny. Hogwarts no seria lo mismo, sin Ron y Hermione peleando, sin Snape sacándole puntos a Gryffindor y mirándolo con esa intensa mirada de odio. Sabia que no faltaba mucho tiempo para terminar el curso y no volvería allí, como estudiante de Gryffindor, como Merodeador Junior. Ya nada seria lo mismo.

Unos ojos azules penetrantes lo trajeron devuelta a la realidad, pero era eso la realidad, él no podía estar allí, él estaba muerto. La figura fue acercándose poco a poco y Harry pudo divisar que sus cabellos rojos como el fuego se extendían hasta la cintura de la criatura. Suspiro, un tanto aliviado de no haberse vuelto loco, y un poco triste de que no hubiese sido Ron el que estaba allí. Ginny se le acercó. Se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra, uniéndose al melancólico silencio del lugar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, pero se estaban diciendo todo. Sufrían, sufrían mucho, pero estaban juntos, juntos lo lograrían, lograrían vencer al dolor, al odio, a la impotencia, al horror, al temor, juntos lo harían. Eso era lo que sentía Harry en esos momentos. La sola compañía de la chica le hacia pensar que quizás no todo se había perdido en un rayo de luz en aquella tenebrosa y oscura noche. Aun podrían salir adelante, y vivir, vivir como sus amigos hubiesen querido que lo hicieran.

Suavemente paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny, y la atrajo hacia sí en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Se sumieron en pleno amor y compresión por varios minutos, Harry era incapaz de determinar, si había durado una eternidad o solo unos segundos, pero si sabia que le había alegrado la noche, le había traído de vuelta al presente, solamente con su simple presencia. Ella levantó su mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron en una intensa y profunda compresión. Como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento, pasó su mano por la mejilla de Harry retirando las lagrimas que por allí se deslizaban. Esos ojos celestes lo tenían hipnotizado por lo que Harry solo la observo mientras ella le acariciaba, entregándole su amor.

-Harry- susurró Ginny, mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedeserse.

Él no soportaba verla así, pero que podía hacer, el también estaba así. El dolor le recorría todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, sus cálidas manos le traían una nueva sensación, amor. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacia, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la pelirroja, quitándole las lagrimas que ella dejaba escapar de sus ojos. Se acerco a ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro. El dolor se iba, ella lo llenaba de amor, de recuerdos felices para recordar, y dejaba la tristeza atrás. Sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos siguió acercándose. El dolor se desvaneció por completo al sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Un calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y se sintió, por primera vez desde aquella noche, se sintió feliz. El tierno beso duro solo segundos, pero si alguien le hubiera preguntado a alguno de los dos, cuanto tiempo había pasado, hubiesen contestado que el suficiente, el suficiente para alejar el dolor, el suficiente para llenar sus corazones. Harry se separo de Ginny y la miró. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada, pero una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su delicado rostro. La atrajo nuevamente, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso. Un beso más largo, pero igual de tierno y reconfortante.

**_Me prestaste un beso_**

**_Me prestaste calma_**

**_Me prestaste todo_**

_**Lo que me faltaba**_

**_NA NA NA NA NA NA_**

**_NA NA NA NA_**

Como si el tiempo hubiese notado el amor que emanaba desde los terrenos, las nubes fueron cediendo paso a la luna, que fue iluminando a la pareja. Sus rostros quedaron iluminados por una luz blanca, sus manos entrelazadas formaban extrañas sobras en el suelo, y sus cabellos se encontraban inertes. El viento había parado completamente en simpatía a la calma que llevaban los dos en sus corazones. Estaban juntos, juntos en uno. No podían tenerle miedo a los recuerdos, si estaban juntos para recordarlos. Ginny se acurruco entre los brazos de su amado. Elevo su vista y digo suavemente: "Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Harry Potter". Harry se limitó a sonreír, y luego respondió: "Gracias por traerme de vuelta, Ginny Weasley".

-No te preocupes Harry, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Yo no te voy a abandonar, nunca lo haría- dijo la pequeña Weasley luego de un rato, antes de caer dormida entre los tibios brazos de Harry. Éste se sentía volar, y por más que había estado sufriendo toda la noche, las lagrimas que ahora recorrían su cara eran de felicidad. Si estaba con la hermosa criatura que dormía en sus brazos, nada pero nada podría pasar. Juntos lograrían superar el dolor, por que ella podía lograr que su mente se mantuviera en pie, que su piel se erizara al solo verla, y que su cuerpo frío se calentara al solo roce de sus labios. Ella podía hacerlo sonreír, aunque ambos se murieran de dolor por dentro, ella podía calmar tanto sufrimiento. Ella era simplemente, Ginny, la pequeña y hermosa Ginny.

**_Tenes la receta justa_**

**_Para hacerme sonreír_**

**_Y todo el tiempo_**

**_Sabes lo que me asusta,_**

**_Sabes lo que me gusta_**

**_Estar con vos_**

Los rayos de sol, iluminaron lentamente el cielo, el bosque, y los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry sintió que le quemaban los ojos y los abrió. Había amanecido, un calor recorrió su cuerpo al saber que había pasado su primera noche sin pesadillas. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta por que. Entre sus brazos se encontraba Ginny. Estaba dormida, y su cara parecía un ángel ante los brillosos rayos de sol. Se la quedo mirando un rato, era tan delicada. Paso su mano delicadamente por el rostro de ésta. Comenzando por sus suaves párpados, su delineada y nariz, y terminando por sus hermosos, rojos y delicados labios. Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, haciendo contacto con sus labios, éstos estaban tan tibios como la noche anterior, tan llenos de vida, tan dulces, tan… tan… tan imposibles de describir.

-Buenos días- le dijo Ginny, mientras abría los ojos. Luego lo miraba, se le acercaba y le daba un dulce beso.

-Buenos- dijo Harry, formando una sonrisa con sus callados labios.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar- continuó Ginny señalando el castillo.

-¿Es necesario?-

-Si tu prefieres quedarte aquí, así lo haremos, pero todos están muy preocupados por ti, y no te haría nada mal darte una vuelta por la enfermería, aun tienes heridas- respondió Ginny con un deje de preocupación.

Harry asintió y se levanto lentamente, para luego estenderle una mano a Ginny, para ayudarla a levantarse. Se dirigieron hacia el castillo sin soltarse las manos. Entraron por las grandes puertas de roble. El lugar se encontraba vacío, lentamente avanzaron hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, entonces Ginny se giró hacia Harry y le dijo:

-Sé que no te has enfrentado con todo el castillo, pero es tiempo que lo hagas, y no olvides que estoy contigo-, para luego darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sin muchas ganas, Harry abrió la puerta y sintió como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, y luego los cuchilleos se extendían por todo el lugar. Ginny apretó fuertemente su mano, como si esta se fuera a salir de la suya, Harry se lo agradeció profundamente. El dolor que había vuelto a recorrer su cuerpo se había ido así de rápido como había llegado.

Se sentaron en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Seamus y Neville. Estos no dijeron nada, solo dirigieron una mirada de apoyo a la pareja, lo que alivio profundamente a Harry. Apenas pudo probar bocado del desayuno, pero Ginny lo había obligado a comer algo, según ella se estaba volviendo un esqueleto. Los cuchilleos habían bajado considerablemente y ahora cada cual se encontraba concentrado en su propia conversación.

Harry levanto su vista, allí estaba Malfoy, con una sonrisa. Una corriente de ira recorrió a Harry de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar feliz con lo que había pasado?, más aun sabiendo que había sido su padre quien había matado a Hermione y a Ron, ¿acaso estaba orgulloso de eso?. Sin darse cuenta se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Ginny y se paró, alertando la atención de toda la mesa, y luego de todo el comedor. Harry no sacaba su vista de Malfoy. Éste lo miró, y pareció notar el enojo en la cara de Harry porque dejó de sonreír. Ginny estaba al lado de Harry preguntándole que le pasaba, pero este estaba segado por el dolor y el odio. Todos los allí presentes miraban a Harry, muchos estaban asustados por la mirada que tenia. Algunos empezaron a fijarse que era lo que miraba Harry, y no tardaron en ver a Malfoy, cambiando luego su mirada a Harry y de vuelta a Malfoy. Harry empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, mientras todas las miradas lo seguían, y Ginny caminaba tras él junto con Seamus y Neville, tratando de hacerlo volver en sí. Pero no se esperaban para nada lo que Harry iba al decir al llegar junto a Malfoy, quien se había parado y lo miraba desafiante, aunque se notaba que inseguro.

-¿Orgullosos Malfoy?, ¿Orgullosos de tu padre?- preguntó Harry.

-No sé de que hablas- respondió el aludido.

-No sabes de que hablo, pues de que estas feliz, estas feliz de que tu padre sea…, sea…-

-¿Sea que? Potter- pregunto Malfoy

-De que sea…, sea UN ASESINO- gritó Harry, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes, incluso del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿De… de qu… que ha… hablas?- preguntó Malfoy.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó al grupo, seguida de Hagrid y un par de profesores que Harry no pudo llegar a distinguir.

-¿Me pueden explicar que esta sucediendo aquí?- dijo severamente.

-Nada, profeso…-

-Disculpe Srta. Weasley, pero no me dirigía a usted. Ahora, Potter, Malfoy, su respuesta-

-Potter, esta diciendo disparates- balbuceó Malfoy.

-¿Potter?-

-¡¡¡¡¡No son disparates!!!!!. ES QUE NADIE ACA SABE LA VERDAD- gritó con todos sus pulmones.

-Sr. Potter, por favor venga conmigo- dijo la profesora McGonagall suavemente, como si le hablar a un bebe.

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado hasta saber sí Malfoy está orgulloso del asesino de su padre-

-Harry- dijo Hagrid acercándose lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Hagrid?. No crees que tengo derecho a saberlo-

-Harry no es el momento- volvió a hablar Hagrid.

-Sí no es ahora, ¿entonces cuando?, ¿Eh, Hagrid?. Tu más que nadie deberías entenderlo, tu estuviste allí- Harry sentía que las miradas de todo el comedor sobre él, pero no le importaba, tampoco le importaba que lo vieran llorar, nada le importaba o ¿sí?. Fue entonces cuando Ginny volvió a hablar.

-Harry, por favor cálmate-

Harry la miro a los ojos, estaban llorosos, se sintió tan mal. Ella era lo único que le importaba, pero necesitaba saber, el odio y rencor recorría sus venas en esos momentos, solamente necesitaba saber.

-Lo siento Gin, pero necesito saber, necesito saber-

-Muy bien, Potter, hagamos una cosa, usted, Malfoy y yo nos iremos a hablar a otro lugar, ¿le parece?- intervino McGonagall.

Harry se estaba desmoronando, solo necesitaba saber, ¿por qué tanta vuelta al asunto?, ¿por qué?.

-No me parece, simplemente quiero que Malfoy responda mi pregunta-

-Mi padre no es ningún asesino- respondió Malfoy.

-Sí lo es, no puedo creer que lo defiendas- argumentó Harry.

-Potter, por favor- suplicó la profesora.

-Es que usted no entiende, usted no estuvo ahí- sollozo Harry.

-Harry, por favor, Harry- le dijo Ginny acercándose.

-No, Gin, tu tampoco puedes entender, tu no viste como tus mejores amigos caían muertos, no viste la sonrisa que se dibujaba sobre Malfoy al lanzar las maldiciones, como se reía cuando sus cuerpos tocaron el suelo-

El Gran Comedor se encontraba en pleno silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Harry, quien había caído al suelo de rodillas, y Ginny lo abrazaba como si se le fuera a resbalar.

-Gin, es que, no sabes lo que fue. Y en este momento lo único que quiero saber es si Draco esta orgulloso de su padre, si esta orgulloso de que le haya sacado la vida a dos de las mejores personas que conocí en la vida, pero sobre todo a dos seres humanos-

-Harry- susurro Ginny, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte aún.

-Potter, yo… yo… yo no sabia, te lo juro- le dijo Malfoy.

-Pero sabias que tu padre era un mortifago, sabias que era capas de matar, es más ibas a ser uno de ellos cuando salieras de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?-

-Harry, yo…-

-¿Verdad?-

-Si- se limito a contestar Malfoy, tragándose su orgullo. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue lo que dijo después.

-Pero nunca le perdonare lo que hizo- comenzó, mientras unas lagrimas caían sobre su rostro, -prometió no hacerle nada, dijo que la dejaría viva, que él la defendería-

-¿De que estas hablando, Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny.

-De Hermione-

Harry, Ginny, y el resto de los presentes son podían creer lo que oían, era simplemente imposible.

Harry levantó sus ojos llorosos y miro fijamente a Malfoy, no mentía, sus ojos realmente mostraban sufrimiento, rencor, y decepción. Se levantó del duelo y ante la sorpresa de todos le extendió una mano a Malfoy. Éste era el más sorprendido de todos.

-No entiendo, Potter, hace dos segundos me querías matar, y ahora me extiendes una mano-

-Es muy fácil de comprender, Malfoy. Lo que vi en tus ojos fue dolor, y si hay algo que conozco bien es el dolor, y por eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Lo único que estoy haciendo es ofrecerte una tregua- respondió serio Harry.

Malfoy lo miró, y luego muy lentamente estrecho la mano de Harry. El lugar continuaba en pleno silencio.

-Harry- lo llamó Ginny.

Éste se giró hacia la chica y la abrazó.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de vos, Harry-.

Enseguida la profesora McGonagall se encargo de vaciar el comedor, aunque los cuchilleos se escucharon por unos minutos.

-Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, creo que debemos hablar, síganme- les dijo severamente pero con un dejo de felicidad en la mirada.

Los chicos la siguieron, tras ellos iba Hagrid, quien al llegar frente a la gárgola que daba al despacho del director, se despidió de ellos, dándole un gran abrazo a Harry y diciéndole al oído para que solo él pudiera escuchar:

-Recuerda que yo también estuve ahí, y que no estas solo, aun hay gente que te quiere y se preocupa por vos- y luego agregó: -Cuídala-.

Harry asintió y entró por la gárgola, hacia las escaleras que llevaban al despacho. Al llegar ya todos se encontraban ahí. Ginny se le acercó y lo abrazó, Harry se limitó a aceptar su cariño.

-Malfoy, sabe que lo que acaba de confesar, es muy grave- dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall. Harry apenas escuchaba, recorrió el lugar con la vista, el lugar no había cambiado en nada, seguramente lo haría cuando tuvieran un nuevo director. Enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia los estantes, allí medio escondido estaba el sombrero seleccionador. Se paro y se dirigió hasta este, los otros tres allí presentes se habían callado y lo miraban expectantes. Harry paso su dedo índice por el sombrero, este abrió su ranura y dijo: -¿Quieres hablar, joven Potter?-

Harry no dijo nada, miro a la profesora McGonagall, y esta dijo:

-Luego seguiremos nuestra charla señor Malfoy, puede retirarse. Con lo que respecta a usted, acompáñeme un momento. Y Potter, no se vaya de aquí, enseguida vuelvo-.

Cuando los tres se hubieron marchado, Harry tomo el sombrero, se sentó en el asiento del director, y se lo puso.

-Hacia mucho, que no hablábamos, joven Potter, si ya veo, que cantidad de sufrimiento. Si yo también extraño a Dumbledore, es uno de los mejores directores que ha pasado por el lugar. Lo único que tengo para decirte es que la vida continua, y tú eres todo un Gryffindor, lo has demostrado, y los Gryffindors están llenos de valor, solo tienes que juntarlo y salir adelante, ahora yo doy nuestra pequeña charla por terminada-.

Harry se sacó el sombrero y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. Éste tenia razón, tenia que seguir adelante, Ginny lo necesitaba, y él la necesitaba a ella. No se podía mantener a recuerdos, claro que no iba a olvidarse de ellos, ellos habían sido parte importante de su vida, pero esta tenia que continuar, por ellos, porque ellos habían dado la suya para que él y el resto del mundo mágico siguieran viviendo.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento y miro hacia su costado. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, se encontraba sobre el escritorio de este. Enseguida empezó a cantar, y Harry se sorprendió al entender lo que este decía.

-Harry Potter, has demostrado gran valor, pero sobre todo has demostrado lealtad, y bondad, es por eso que Dumbledore decidió que tu serias mi nuevo amo si le pasaba algo, ¿aceptas, Harry Potter?-

Harry no entraba en si de la sorpresa, Dumbledore lo había elegido a él, pero claro, él había compartido tanto con Fawkes durante esos años, que seguramente era el que más lo conocía, más aun que la profesora McGonagall.

-Ok- dijo con su voz normal, pero el pájaro pareció comprender, y se apoyo sobre su hombro.

-Muy bien, Potter, ya estoy de vuelta- dijo la profesora entrando en el despacho.

Harry no contestó, aun estaba asombrado.

-Supongo, que ya has hablado con Fawkes- siguió la profesora ante el silencio de Harry.

-Pero…-

-¿Cómo supe?. Pues Dumbledore me lo dijo, me dijo que tu habías sido el elegido para cuidar a Fawkes si algo le llegaba a ocurrir. Pero de eso no quería hablar contigo-

-Entonces…- dijo Harry, apresurando la conversación.

-Lo que paso la otra noche, nadie lo sabe con totalidad, pero hasta donde veo fuiste presente de muchas muertes. Sé que han de ser muy dolorosas, y espero que en algún momento te sientas lo suficiente seguro como para contarme tu versión de la historia, pero también he de pedirte que trates de controlar tus impulsos frente a todos, han no se ha publicado lista de mortifagos, y las cosas se podrían descontrolar-

-Entiendo perfectamente profesora, lamento mucho lo de esta mañana pero ver morir a tus amigos es muy doloroso- comenzó Harry, pero no se detuvo hasta contar todo detalle de lo que había pasado, para cuando había terminado se sentía mas aliviado, aunque no le hubiese venido nada mal la sincera mirada de su director.

McGonagall lo miraba entre sorprendida y aliviada.

-Muy bien, Harry, la Srta. Weasley te esta esperando abajo para ir a la enfermería, yo haré notifique de los hechos narrados al ministerio- dijo la profesora pero al ver la cara de Harry agregó –no diré nada personal, solo cuando, donde, como y por quien se dieron las muertes, incluyendo la de Ya-sabes-quien-.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del despacho, pero antes de abrirlas se volteo y dijo:

-¿Profesora?-

-Sí, Harry-

-Puedo encargarle a Fawkes por un tiempo, confío plenamente en usted-

-Por supuesto Harry, no creo que Fawkes tenga problema- respondió la profesora.

Fawkes, quien seguía sobre el hombro de Harry levanté el vuelo y se fue a su esquina, aceptando la decisión de Harry.

Harry salió del despacho y se encontró con Ginny esperando a la entrada de la gárgola.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, vamos-.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Ginny y se encaminó a la enfermería, realmente sentía que las heridas del cuerpo le dolían más ahora, que las del alma iban sanando poco a poco, aunque fueran a dejar grandes cicatrices en el corazón de Harry.

Cuando llegaron a destino, Ginny lo ayudo a acostarse en una cama, y luego se fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, quien vino enseguida.

-Ay, mi niño, ¿por qué no me dejaste curarte antes?- decía esta y luego suspiraba.

Harry quería sentir el calor de Ginny, la enfermera la había sacado del lugar para atenderlo.

-Muy bien, mi niño, ahora te daré la poción para dormir, y así te cures más fácil, debes descansar- le dijo Mme. Pomfrey luego de pasarle un montón de cremas, llenarlo de vendajes, y hacerlo tomar unas cuantas pociones un tanto desagradables.

-¿Puedo ver a Ginny?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Esta bien, pero luego te tomas la poción-

Harry asintió.

Luego de un par de minutos llegó la enfermera acompañada de Ginny, quien se acercó a Harry y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Se podrá quedar con él, solamente si él se toma la poción en dos minutos, ¿ok?- dijo la enfermera seriamente pero con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar. Ginny y Harry devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Va a estar todo bien- le dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama, y le tomaba una mano.

-Por supuesto, tu estas conmigo, ¿no?-

Ginny se sonrojo notablemente ante el comentario y la sincera mirada de su novio, por que eso era no, su novio. Como si Harry hubiera leído sus pensamientos, o quizás hubiese tenido los mismos, dijo:

-¿Somos novios entonces?-

-Y no sé, ¿qué dices tu?, tal ves mañana, no pasado- respondió Ginny riendo.

-Muy graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente Harry, mientras comenzaba a reírse, pero no pudo continuar porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que no se había dado cuenta del dolor antes, realmente estaba muy lastimado.

-Harry, tienes que tomarte la poción-

-Ahora eres mi mama, preciosa- respondió bromeando Harry.

-En serio Harry, por favor- le Ginny suplicante.

Harry no pudo negarse a esos ojos azules, y se tomó la poción, pronto sintió sus párpados pesados, y calló plenamente dormido, teniendo fuertemente agarrada de la mano a Ginny.

---

Harry despertó y vio como la luna iluminaba parte de la enfermería. Miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con la mirada de Ginny.

-Veo que ya estas mejor- dijo ésta, -voy a buscar a Mme. Pomfrey-.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Ginny ya había salido de entre las cortinas en busca de la enfermera. Harry se sentó en la cama, aún le dolía, pero ya estaba mejor. Le pareció a él o Ginny se había quedado junto a él todo el rato.

-A ver mi niño- dijo la enfermera comenzándolo a revisar, sin echar a Ginny, por lo que Harry se sonrojo, cuando la enfermera le retiro la remera que llevaba puesta. Ginny emitió unas pequeñas risitas al ver la cara de Harry.

-Parece que estas bien, pero quiero que te quedes un día más, para terminar de curar todo- le dijo Mme. Pomfrey.

Harry iba a quejarse pero Ginny dijo que le parecía bien, por lo que no dijo nada.

Esa noche, y el día siguiente pasaron sin mucho inconveniente. Ginny se quedó todo el tiempo junto a él. Cenaron, desayunaron y almorzaron en la enfermería, solo los dos. A pesar de que aún le dolían algunas heridas, Harry se encontraba feliz de estar con Ginny. También habían ido a visitarlo, Seamus, Neville, Hannah, Colin, Dennis, e incluso Cho, quien estaba de visita por el colegio. Harry se había reído un montón de la cara de Ginny cuando Cho le dio un beso en la mejilla, la pelirroja parecía explotar de los celos.

-Hoy cuando estabas dormido, vino Hagrid- le dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno me dijo que hoy salía hacia Londres, por encargó de McGonagall, y que no iba haber nadie en su cabaña, y que si queríamos podíamos ir a pasar la cena allí, para que tuviéramos un poco de privacidad- respondió Ginny, sonrojándose un poco más a cada palabra que decía.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-¿Y tu que dices?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-No sé Hagrid se tomó muchas molestias, dijo que hablaría con los elfos, para arreglar lo de la cena-

-Bueno pero eso no responde mi pregunta- dijo juguetón Harry.

-Ok, ¿por qué no?-

-Yo no encuentro razón alguna, además, nadie tiene por que enterarse-.

El resto de la tarde se les hizo interminable, apenas cruzaron palabras, los dos se encontraban muy nerviosos, e algo incómodos. Cuando vino Madame Pomfrey y le dijo a Harry que podía irse, una gran sonrisa iluminó las caras de la pareja, quienes se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar, el lugar estaba lleno de compañeros, que aún no querían dormir, y charlaban animadamente. Harry se despidió de Ginny y subió a su habitación. Fue hasta su cama, abrió el baúl, y sacó su preciada capa. Se cubrió con ella, no sin antes comprobar que era el único en la habitación.

Volvió a la sala común, y subió las escaleras, esta vez la que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas, no tuvo ningún problema para subirlas, y aunque se sorprendió de ello no le hizo mucho caso al asunto. Nadie lo podía ver por lo que tuvo mucho cuidado de no chocarse con nadie ni hacer algún ruido. También había agarrado el mapa del merodeador, por lo que llegó a correrse justo cuando una chica bajo corriendo las escaleras. Se detuvo. Frente a él estaba la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto. Golpeó lentamente, y tras una pequeña abertura aparecieron los azulados ojos de Ginny.

-¿Harry?-

Harry tapo la boca de la chica y entró en la habitación. Revisando que no hubiese nadie más en el lugar, cubrió a la chica con la capa. Bajaron a la sala común, y fueron hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda, ahora tenían que esperar que alguien abriera la salida.

Se mantuvieron callados, tomados de la mano, mientras se daban cortas miradas de complicidad. No tardo mucho en entrar alguien al lugar, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron de quien se trataba. Era McGonagall. Los pensamientos que pasaron por sus cabezas, se convirtieron en remolinos de preocupación. Seguramente los estaba buscando a ellos, alguien los iba a ir a buscar a su habitación y ellos no iban a estar.

-Muy bien. Estoy buscando…- comenzó la profesora, deteniendo los latidos de la pareja, -a Seamus Finnigan-.

Harry y Ginny suspiraron aliviados. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando al salir la profesora, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y guiño un ojo. Pese al estado de shock, los dos se apresuraron a salir por el retrato, antes de que se cerrara.

Como habían llegado a la cabaña, no lo sabían. Pero la imagen que tenían delante de ellos en esos momentos, era tan magnifica, que a ninguno de los dos le importaba realmente si alguien los había visto. Las cortinas del lugar estaban corridas, y seguramente por algún hechizo, la luz no se podía ver desde fuera. Había un par de velas flotando sobre la gran mesa. Esta a su vez tenia un hermoso mantel blanco que llegaba hasta el piso, y sobre este un pequeño mantel rojo cuadrado con ribetes y bordados dorados. Dos platos blancos relucían junto a dos pares de cubiertos de plata. Había también unas pequeñas velas rojas diseminadas por toda la habitación. Las sillas estaban recubiertas por una seda blanca, con detalles dorados y plateados. El lugar parecía un paraíso. El lugar más romántico del mundo en esos momentos. Harry también pudo ver que la cama de Hagrid tenia una colcha del mismo tipo que el mantel rojo. De repente, sin saber de donde, empezó a sonar una tranquila melodía.

-Parece que Hagrid realmente se tomo mucho trabajo por nosotros- dijo Harry.

-Es nuestro amigo después de todo, ¿no?- respondió Ginny mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara, y se sonrojaba ante el contacto visual con Harry.

Harry se dirigió a una silla y la retiro para atrás ofreciéndosela a Ginny. Luego se sentó en la silla del lado opuesto a esta y la miró.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Pues creo que estos son unos menús- respondió Ginny señalando unas listas en el borde de la mesa.

Harry la tomo y observo los nombres que allí había:

"Espagueti Salteados a la Dragona", "Huevos de rana asados", "Patas Tarantellas con salsa de chocolate".

La lista seguía con innumerables de "exóticos" platos, pero al final Harry encontró algo que era normal.

-Pollo asado con papas al horno- dijo en voz alta.

Enseguida en su plato apareció la comida pedida. Ginny hizo lo mismo pero pidió carne con papas fritas.

La cena se les fue pasando como si las horas duraran segundos. Conversaban animadamente sobre esto y aquello, e incluso tocaron el tema de sus amigos, pero Harry no tuvo problema con ello, era Ginny con quien estaba hablando, ella lo entendía, ella estaba con él, y eso hacia que doliera menos, tenían algo muy especial que no iban a perder por culpa de los recuerdos, iban a seguir adelante, juntos.

La noche simplemente se les fue de las manos, se les evaporo, pero ninguno de los dos se iba a olvidar de ella, nunca lo iban a hacer.

**Me robaste el cuerpo**

**Me robaste el alma**

**Ya es tuya la voz**

**Con la que antes cantaba**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**NA NA NA NA__**

Harry abrió los ojos, una tenue luz entraba por las ventanas de la cabaña. Se encontraba acostado y sobre el se encontraba Ginny totalmente dormida. Paso una mano por su hermoso y rojo pelo. Parecía tan pequeña allí dormida, sobre él. Esos pensamientos hicieron que Harry se ruborizara pensando en todo lo que había pasado. La amaba no cabia la menor duda de que lo hacia, y sabia que ella lo amaba a él.

"_Suave brisa que nos toca_

_Suave sueño que vivimos_

_Solo un beso de tu boca_

_Solo el amor tenido_

_Solo sueño las estrellas_

_Junto a ti en primavera_

_Solo miro maravillas_

_Cuando veo tu belleza_

_Suave luna ilumina_

_Nuestros besos compartidos_

_Suave noche que culmina_

_Con la voz de tus latidos_

_Sueños, amores y amigos_

_Siempre juntos hemos sido_

_Dos columnas de cristal_

_Dos amigos con lealtad_

_Suave brisa que nos toca_

_Suave sueño que vivimos_

_Solo un beso de tu boca_

_Solo el amor tenido" - _cantó entre susurros Harry, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en su suave piel, en sus dulces labios. Nunca había cantado a nadie, nunca se había atrevido, nunca antes que ella, ella podía con él, nada importaba al estar con ella.

-Buenos días- le dijo Ginny mientras abría sus ojos mirándolo directamente y dándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Días- respondió Harry también sonriendo.

-Me pareció que decías algo-

-No sé de que hablas-

-Me pareció que cantabas-

-Ah, eso, pues bueno, sí-

-Gracias, fue hermoso- Ginny se acerco a su rostro y le dio un suave y tierno beso.

La noche y el día no podían diferenciarse si no fuera por el sol que entraba tras las cortinas de la cabaña, ya que el tiempo dentro de esta se había detenido para ellos dos en el momento en el que entraron.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Ginny luego de un buen rato.

-Pero...- Harry no quería dejar el lugar, lo habían y estaban pasando tan bien, ¿por qué tenían que irse?.

-Vamos Harry- lo corto Ginny, mientras se levantaba.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban dirigiéndose al castillo, y puesto que ya era medio día, fueron directo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, lo que agradecieron plenamente ya que no querían dar explicaciones. Aun así, cuando empezaron a llegar sus compañeros, ninguno dijo nada.

El día se les fue volando, Harry quien asistía a clases solo por la obligación de terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, estaba más que nunca en las nubes. Se encontraba confundido, triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Se sentía culpable y aliviado. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar. La noche anterior había sido la más feliz de toda su vida, pero el pensar que se sentía tan feliz cuando sus grandes amigos se encontraban muertos, lo hacia sentir culpable, culpable de tener tan hermoso sentimiento, culpable de olvidarse de sus amigos, sentía que los estaba decepcionando. Pero era que simplemente el dolor se iba al estar con Ginny. Ambos se sentían perdidos sin sus amigos, pero se tenían el uno al otro, eso los traía de vuelta al mundo de la vida, el mundo donde todo continua, donde el pasado es pasado y solo se puede mirar atrás para recordar aquellos momentos felices que disfrutaban con los demás, no podían mirar la tristeza que el pasado les había causado, ahora solo existía el futuro, el futuro JUNTOS.

Harry se paro y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón.

-Potter, ¿a dónde cree que va?- pregunto Flitwich tras él.

-Lo siento profesor pero debo retirarme- se disculpo Harry, y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

La noche se hizo en dos segundos. La luna cubrió el cielo azul, y las nubes se esfumaron a su paso. Harry estaba sentado en su cama, no podía creer que se había olvidado de hacer eso antes, trato de dormir, el siguiente día seria muy especial, honraría la vida de sus amigos con él. Pero su cabeza no lo dejaba descansar, se encontraba nervioso, e incluso asustado, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Lo único que lograba cada vez que cerraba los ojos era ver la imagen de ella, de la persona que más amaba, de Ginny.

Se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertara ninguno de sus compañeros, abrió la puerta del cuarto y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común.

La luz allí consistía en la luz de la luna, y unos pequeños flashes de las pequeñas brasa de las estufas. Parecía que no habían querido dejar pasar el invierno, ya que a pesar de hacer más calor cada día, en las noches prendían las estufas, dándole una calidez impresionante e indescriptible al lugar.

Harry camino hasta uno de los sillones, pero a medida que se fue acercando, vio que allí había alguien. No queriendo despertar a quien quiera que fuese, se dio media vuelta para caminar hasta uno de los sillones en la otra esquina del lugar, cuando sintió que lo llamaban.

Volviendo a mirar a la persona que se encontraba allí, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules iluminados por la blanca luz de la noche.

Se acerco lentamente, y se sentó a su lado. Ginny se apoyo sobre su pecho y dijo: -creí que dormías-

-Yo también creí lo mismo-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se encontraban en perfecta armonía, solos ellos dos, iluminados por la luna, pero sobre todo por el amor que se tenían.

-Necesitaba verte- dijo de repente Ginny.

-Yo también, preciosa- respondió Harry antes de acercársele y darle un corto pero dulce beso, para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de su figura y fundirse en un caluroso abrazo.

**Me quitas el sueño**

**Me quitas el alma**

**Pero si estoy con vos**

**No necesito nada**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**NA NA NA NA**

**No necesito nada__**

La noche pasaba frente a sus ojos, mientras el fuego se extinguía en las estufas, y sus cuerpos se juntaban más en busca de calor.

-¿Gin?-

-¿Sí?-

-Nada no importa-

-Harry, pasa algo, es que sí…-

-Tranqui, no pasa nada-

**NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**NA NA NA NA**

**No te preocupes**

**No necesito nada__**

-¿Estas seguro?, te ves nervioso-

-Bueno Gin, lo que pasa es que…- Harry sabia que tenia que hacerlo en ese momento, no habría momento mejor.

Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete y se lo dio a Ginny, quien lo miraba asombrada.

-No pensaba hacer esto hasta mañana pero creo que ahora es el momento indicado-

-¿Qué es?-

-Ábrelo-

Ginny rompió el envoltorio para encontrarse con una pequeña caja de madera, con pequeños grabados.

-Está en Latín-

-¿Qué significa?-

-Para la luz de mi vida en honor de todas aquellas estrellas que nos ayudaron-

-Es precioso, supongo que…-

-No termine. Todas aquellas estrellas que nos ayudaron, la sabiduría en forma de mujer, nuestra mejor amiga Hermione, la protección y la diversión en rojo vivo, tu hermano, nuestro mejor amigo Ron, nuestro tutor y paciente entendedor, nuestro amigo Dumbledore, nuestro guía, nuestro padre del amor, mi padrino y nuestro amigo Sirius, nuestro tío postizo que entre lunas nos dio lo mejor, nuestro amigo Remus, y todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas por la vidas del resto de nosotros, todos aquellos que tuvieron y tendrán un lugar en nuestro corazón por siempre, para todos ellos, en su honor, esto es un agradecimiento para todos ellos-

-¿Dice todo eso?-

-Pues si, en realidad esta adentro, lo primero que te dije es lo que esta afuera-

-Es hermoso, pero ¿qué es?-

-Ábrelo-

Las manos le empezaron a temblar al ver como Ginny abría lentamente la cajita de madera y se quedaba mirando su contenido silenciosamente.

-Es… es es hermoso-

-Me alegra que te guste, pero aun no has visto lo mejor-

Harry tomo el pequeño relicario entre sus manos y lo abrió delicadamente. Ginny abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Dentro de este había una foto de ellos dos, la cual se movía, pero del otro lado había algo como una lamina plateada.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Eso es lo que llaman _Reliquerio _. Se colocan a través de un hechizo diversas fotos de diferentes personas, y cuando quieres verlas solo tienes que tomar el relicario entre tus manos y pensar en esa persona. Mira-

Harry se concentro en el _Reliquerio_. Poco a poco fue apareciendo una figura y en unos segundos se pudo divisar perfectamente a Ron, saludándolos alegremente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es fabuloso-

-He puesto fotos de todos los que se mencionan e incluso hay una de Ron, Hermione, vos y yo, todos juntos, aunque te diré que nos peleamos bastante por estar enfrente-

Ginny sonrió sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Quizás no fue una buena idea- se lamento Harry, pensando que quizás eso la ponía triste.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido, es simplemente que…, bueno que se ve tan feliz, sin saber que destino le deparaba-

-Eso fue lo que yo pense, pero luego me fije en lo que había dicho. Si hubiera sabido que lo iban a matar, no creo que hubiese dejado de estar feliz, ni tampoco hubiese huido de la muerte, habría luchado como lo hizo.-

-Creo que tenes razón, Harry- y con estas palabras Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry fundiéndose en un dulce, tierno y suave beso, que les transporto a otro universo, su universo.

**NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**NA NA NA NA**

**No necesito nada**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**NA NA NA NA**

-Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo. Simplemente por eso, GRACIAS-.

-Te amo, Gin. No hace falta que me des las gracias, porque si así fuera, yo nunca terminaría de dártelas a ti-

La luna se ocultó tras las blancas nubes de la noche, quedando ellos en plenas penumbras, pero iluminados por el amor que se tenían, por el amor que emitían, aquel que les había salvado de la desesperación. Solo ellos dos, solos en la oscura sala, sin nadie para molestarles, sin nada en que pensar, sin temores que tener, simplemente ellos dos.

N/A: LA canción pertence al grupo Uruguayo: NO TE VA A GUSTAR!!! (Ese es el nombre ) Esero q' les haya gustado y espero sus reviews!!!


End file.
